The Truth About Coffee and Diner Boys
by buffster166
Summary: Rory and Jess are together, and Tristan comes back to Chilton


~~~~~~~~~~~ TITLE: The Truth About Coffee and Diner Boys NAME - Katie (buffster)  
  
E-MAIL - buffster@fanforum.com  
  
SPOILERS - none  
  
SUMMARY - Rory and Jess are together and Tristan is back at Chilton  
  
RATING - PG/ Sometimes PG-13ish  
  
CONTENT - It has nothing worse than what's on GG right now  
  
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - undecided but right now Rory and Jess are together  
  
DISCLAIMER - I do not own any of these characters at all "Rory, move your little butt out the door, I want to get to Luke's before you have to go to school." Lorelai said, bouncing around the house. Rory rushed out of her room, ready to go. "I don't see why you need coffee right now, you seem hyper enough." She said, staring at her high strung mom. Lorelai stopped and stared at her in shock. "I cannot believe those horrible words came out of your mouth. I always need coffee, there is never a point in my life when you hear the words "Rory, I don't need coffee today" because if you did ever hear those words, you would know that the world is ending." Lorelai stated. "Noted. When the world is ending you won't need coffee." Rory joked. "Oh, now you're just doing this on purpose." Lorelai shook her finger at her laughing daughter. "Yes I am. So, should we pull a Luke and have tea this morning." "Stop it." "Or maybe some nice milk would do the job." "Enough." "How about some cranberry juice?" "That's it, you're now officially not my favorite daughter."  
  
"Jess, go help those customers." Luke said, pointing at the table. Jess gave him a dumb look. "What do I look like a bus boy?" "No, I'm sorry, you look like a Wal-mart boy." Luke retorted, earning a dirty look from Jess as he walked to help the table. Just then, Rory and Lorelai walked into the diner. "Jess, does Rory know where you work?" Luke joked, fully knowing that Rory didn't know. Jess gave him the evilest look. "Uncle Luke, have you been drinking again?" He asked in a serious tone, loud enough for everyone in the diner to hear, even Taylor. "Luke, you drink? This is not acceptable in this town." Taylor reported. "Thanks for the warning Taylor but I don't drink and even if i did, I'm legal to drink a little." Luke replied, causing Taylor to sit down in a huff. Lorelai watched the scene with amusement. "I love this town." She gleamed as her and Rory sat down. "Jess, you work?" Rory asked, giving him a playful look. Jess sent a look at Luke fast and turned away. "Me, work? Never." He replied as he ran upstairs. The girls watched him go with amusement. "He really needs to work on his speaking s****s." Lorelai said, staring at the doorway. Rory shrugged. "He only will once he finishes his ABC's." Rory joked and looked at her watch, "Aw man, I have to go now." "See, this is what happens when you aren't ready. Now I have to sit here by myself." She pouted. Rory patted her shoulder. "Look on the bright side, maybe Kirk will come and join you." She smiled and earned a dirty look. "Bye mom." "Bye devil child." Rory left and heard the door open and soon enough Jess was with her. "Hey." "Hi." "What are you doing?" "Looks like I'm walking." "Looks more like skipping to me. You have school?" "Nope, I just wear my uniform for fun." Jess took her hand gently and she felt herself smile. "My, aren't we sarcastic today?" He joked as they sat at the bus stop. Rory grinned. "What are you talking about, I'm always sarcastic." She said, as she leaned in for a kiss. He cupped his hands around her face and smiled as they broke away. As if on cue, the bus pulled up. "Cya later." She said, kissing him again. "Beat it." He laughed as she stepped onto the bus.  
  
"Today, I am going to assign a debate to 4 different teams. This week's debate will be based on President Kennedy. Whereas some people believe he was one of the best presidents, some believe the opposite. I will assign what side you are on. Let's see..the first group will be Carrie, George, Mike, Tony, and Laura. The second group will be Rory, Paris, Tristan, Matt.." She was cut off by Paris who raised her hand. "Tristan?" She asked increduously. The teacher nodded. "Well, I guess you will find out by the end of class. Tristan is transferring back to Chilton and is in this class and now in your group." She explained. Paris nodded and went back to taking notes on what she knew and what everyone was doing. Rory sat there in shock, thinking about what the the teacher said and remember her last encounter and experiance with Tristan DuGrey. ~~FlashBack~~ "I would kiss you right now but you're boyfriend is watching." He said in a low, husky voice as they stood staring at one another. Rory looked back to Dean who was watching with an intense look and was shocked that she felt a tinge of disappointment. She silently stared at Tristan, almost taking in how he looked, afraid that this would be their last time seeing each other.  
  
"Take care of yourself...Mary." He said as he smiled at their joke. A girlish grin lit up Rory's face and Tristan walked away and Rory's smile faded, realizing he was gone. ~~End Flashback~~ "Hello? Rory? Are you paying attention?" Paris snapped her fingers in front of Rory's face. Rory jumped back. "Sorry, what were you talking about?" Rory asked. Paris gave an exaperated sigh and looked over at Matt. "Neither Matt nor I can have people over to discuss this tonight so that leaves you." Paris said bluntly. "What about Tristan's house?" Rory asked. Paris gave her a look. "Tristan isn't even here and you know I liked to know exactly what is going on. Plus, if we wait forever and ever, it will pointless because I'm betting you now that he won't even help us out." Paris stated. Rory realized that she was right and agreed to having people over. The day had finally ended and Rory was putting her stuff in her locker when she felt a prescence come over her and she looked up and saw Tristan leaning on her locker. "Long time, no see Mary." He said smiling. Rory grinned back. "Thankfully, I needed a break from you." She joked and he put his hands over his chest in mock hurt. "That hurts. So,we are working on a project together now huh?" He said seductively, causing Rory to roll her eyes. "And Paris and Matt." She pointed out. Tristan laughed. "Always going back to reality. Since Paris is in our group, I'm assuming that we are working on something tonight." He said. Rory nodded. "We're going to my house at 7." Rory stated. Tristan nodded and backed away. "It's a date. Cya later Mary." He sauntered off, grinning to himself. "It's good to be back." He said to himself.  
  
~End of Part 1~ 


End file.
